Fantômes
by L'Antre des Maudits
Summary: ONE SHOT - Camus est chargé d'une mission barbante auprès de Saori. Humour, portnaouak, shonen ai. /Fic de Tsirtis/


Tout d'abord, nous tenons à vous dire que ceci est une fic de Tsirtis, ancienne membre d'un forum auquel nous participions. Comme ce forum n'existe plus, nous avons voulu garder sa fic que nous apprécions beaucoup en ligne, accessible à tous, sur internet. Donc voici, avec son accord, sa fic :

Fantômes

* * *

><p>Chapitre Unique<p>

- C'est décidé, tu m'accompagnes! Si tu refuses, je te radie de l'ordre des chevaliers

L'ordre de Saori était sans appel. Camus n'avait d'autres choix que d'obtempérer.

- Comment vais-je tenir le coup sans Milo et qui lui fera sa lessive et nettoiera son temple pendant que je serai loin du sanctuaire? Mon petit scorpion d'amour est tellement peu soigneux, pleurnicha Camus.

- C'est pas mon problème! gueula Athéna. Vous n'avez qu'à vous occuper de votre devoir de chevalier au lieu de baisouiller entre vous toute la journée! Je te donne enfin l'occasion de te rendre utile. Tu devrais me remercier!

La mission semblait à Camus sans aucun intérêt. Il s'agissait d'escorter Saori jusqu'à la tombe de son grand-père pour qu'elle puisse y déposer quelques fleurs. La rumeur disait que le cimetière où le vieux était enterré était hanté mais seule Saori était assez conne, du moins selon Camus, pour croire à ces sornettes de bonnes femmes.

Le verseau fit donc son paquetage (un simple baluchon au bout d'un bâton) et se rendit au point de rendez-vous convenu, au pied du sanctuaire. Quoique le cimetière ne fût jamais qu'à une cinquantaine de bornes, la petite pimbêche avait décidé que c'était là un voyage initiatique style pèlerinage, et qu'il convenait donc de le faire à pieds, malgré les nombreux taxis qui étaient stationnés jour et nuit au service de la princesse.

- Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt, s'écria Athéna en voyant Camus descendre les dernières marches. Tiens, prends mes valises et dépêche toi.

Camus sursauta en voyant les cinq malles Louis Vuitton qu'une bonne poire avait lourdement posées là.

- Mais, on ne part que pour une journée, bredouilla Camus.

- Eh alors! beugla Athéna. T'es là pour ça! Fais ton boulot.

Tant bien que mal, Camus s'empara des valises et suivit sa déesse en trébuchant et en pestant contre la gosse pourrie gâtée qu'elle était. Il ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme en pensant à son pauvre Milo qui se sentirait bien seul sans lui... Il n'avait pas vu, que là, tapi dans l'ombre, quelqu'un les suivait.

Camus et Saori marchèrent durant un bon bout de temps vers la tombe du vieux. Camus avançait difficilement pensant sans cesse à Milo resté seul au Sanctuaire.

- T'avance oui! s'enervait Saori.

Camus ne répliqua pas et marchait cependant docilement en se demandant bien pourquoi une telle petite conne pouvait être une déesse. C'était vraiment injuste. Au bout de quelques heures de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin à la dite tombe.

- Grand-père! Tu m'as manqué! fit Saori en sautant sur une pierre tombale et l'embrassant ardemment.

Camus fut un peu dégoûté mais ne dit rien, trop triste de se savoir tellement loin de son Milo... Mais il était un chevalier et il devait protéger Athéna.

Athéna discutait trèèèèès longuement de ses soucis d'amour d'adolescente devant la tombe de son grand-père et Camus s'ennuyait vraiment à mourir. Saori ne semblait jamais vouloir s'arrêter et cela irritait vraiment Camus.

Quand soudain, Athéna poussa un hurlement d'effroi:

- y'a y'a y'a!

Camus voyait Athéna toute pâle montrant quelque chose du doigt. Mais le Verseau ne voyait rien du tout et cru qu'Athéna était devenue vraiment folle.

- Y'a rien, fit-il donc.

- Si! y'a un fantôme! une ombre! un revenant! Tu as pour devoir de me protéger, va te battre! s'écria Athéna en s'agrippant au bras de Camus.

- Mais je vois rien, moi! protesta Camus

Athéna se mit alors en colère:

-Tu dois me protéger et je te dis qu'il y a un revenant qui veut me kidnapper caché derrière ce buisson! Je suis une déesse après tout! Je sais bien ce que je dis! Lance ton attaque!

Nonchalamment, Camus s'exécuta néanmoins et lança l'exécution de l'aurore en direction dudit buisson.

Un cri strident s'éleva alors suivant d'un silence tout aussi glaçant.

- On l'a eu! triompha Athéna. Va voir ce que c'était! Si c'est un monstre tout affreux, je veux pas voir sa tronche, je veux pas faire de cauchemars!

- Très bien...

Camus se dirigea vers le buisson mais tout à coup il se figea d'effroi. Parmi les brindilles déchiquetées se trouvaient des mèches bleues familières. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche, saisi de nausées.

- Milo! hurla-t-il reconnaissant son amant.

Milo, qui avait sûrement bravé les interdits pour rester avec lui et les avait suivis jusque là.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN! cria encore Camus

Il était hélas trop tard pour pleurer. Le pauvre Milo ressemblait désormais à un gros glaçon.

- Qu'est ce qu'il foutait là lui? s'écria Athéna en colère. Je lui avais dit de récurer les gogues de la chambre du pope et de vider toutes les poubelles du sanctuaire.

- Mais, il est... il est...

- Oui, il est congelé, dit Athéna en soupirant. Le veinard! Si ça se trouve, dans mille ans, on le retrouvera et il passera à la télé comme les mammouths dans les icebergs. Il va devenir célèbre. C'était inespéré pour un bon à rien comme lui. C'était rien d'autre qu'une pauvre merde!

- Vous... Vous, rugit Camus, menaçant. C'est vous qui m'avez forcé à venir ici, vous qui m'avez dit de tirer sur ce buisson. Je vais vous étriper, déesse de mes deux.

- Eh dis donc, mais ça va pas! gueula Athéna. Un peu de respect devant la tombe de mon ancêtre, ou je t'écrase comme la mouche à merde que tu es, toi qui butinais la rondelle de cette pauvre merde qu'était Milo.

La déesse et le chevalier en seraient très vite venus aux mains si un fracas soudain n'avait pas interrompu leur querelle d'adolescents attardés. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux et virent médusés que la tombe du vieux venait de s'ouvrir et qu'il en sortait un tas d'os défraîchis qui sentait le rat mort.

- Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini, ce bordel? gueula le vieux crâne vert de moisissure. Même mort, tu continues à venir m'emmerder toi!

Saori tomba à genoux et tenta vainement de s'excuser auprès du squelette de son grand-père.

- Mais c'est lui, pépé! C'est lui qui a commencé!, implorait-elle. Il m'a dit que j'étais une déesse de ses deux.

- Ca suffit! l'interrompit le vieux. Tu te rappelles le jour où tu jouais à faire du cheval sur ce pauvre Jabu? Le malheureux garçon a eu les genoux tout écorchés à cause de ton caprice d'enfant gâtée. Quand je suis sorti de ma Rolls ce jour là, j'ai eu envie de te foutre une grosse beigne mais je me suis retenu pour ne pas te foutre la honte de ta vie devant les petits chevaliers. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne vais pas me priver.

La main squelettique allait s'abattre sur le visage larmoyant de la pauvre Saori lorsque une nouvelle main, bien en chair celle-ci, surgit de l'ombre des buissons pour l'arrêter.

- Milo! cria Camus. Mais tu étais vivant!

- Evidement, fit Milo avec son sourire séducteur. Tes attaques ne me font plus rien Camus, tu me congèle toutes les nuits quand j'essaie de te prendre par la force alors maintenant, j'ai l'habitude!

Milo tenait la main du squelette. Il regarda ensuite le crâne pour lui dire d'un ton ferme;

- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais vous ne ferez pas de mal à Athéna. Retournez d'où vous venez!

Milo fracassa le squelette en mille morceaux et tout redevint calme. Quand soudain, Saori cria comme une malade. Elle gifla Milo en pleurant:

- Tu as rompu le contact que j'avais avec mon grand-père! Tu n'es qu'un méchant et vilain chevalier! Je ne veux pas de serviteur comme toi!

- Mais je viens de vous protéger, fit Milo, révolté.

- On ne protège pas une fille de son grand-père! gueula Saori. Tu es viré!

- Alors, si vous virez Milo, virez-moi aussi, fit Camus. Vous n'oserez pas virer deux chevaliers d'or!

- Je vais me gêner tient! Fit Saori d'un air supérieur. Vous êtes tous les deux virés et je ne vous regretterai pas! Disparaissez de ma vue!

- Bien...

En pleurant avec des larmes de sang, Milo et Camus s'en allèrent du cimetière. Puis ils marchèrent lentement durant des heures. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans une ville, ils se regardèrent.

- YOUPIIIIIIII! fit Camus en sautant dans les bras de Milo.

- YESSSSSSSSSSS! Fit Milo en faisant de même.

- Enfin, débarrassé de cette folle, on est libre!

Camus et Milo s'enlacèrent tendrement et allèrent se construire une vie tranquille et bien méritée quelque part dans ce monde tandis que Saori, près de la tombe de son grand-père, attendait un chevalier qui viendrait la chercher. Mais personne ne vient... Cent ans plus tard, on vit le fantôme de Kido Mitsumasa discuter avec le fantôme de Saori qui attendait encore l'arrivé d'un chevalier.

**FIN**

Ceci est une fic de Tsirtis, nous l'avons publiée avec son autorisation.


End file.
